


denial

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: February prompt challenge [5]
Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Hotel Room Sex, Key Game, Key Party, One Night Stand, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, affair, angsty sex, belle and mr gold have a one night stand, belle is married to will scarlet, swingers party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: house of cards remix.from the February Prompt Challenge.22“Stay the night.please."belle scarlet and her husband attend a key party where mr gold is also in attendants.inspired by radio head's house of cards





	denial

**Author's Note:**

> Oncer4Life69Dearie prompted
> 
> 'um I'd like one where it's backwards.'

belle scarlet sat down to her vanity mirror applying her red lipstick.  
it was the first Friday of the month tonight her and her husband of two years would be engaging in another one of those parties..

she hated calling them swingers parties or key parties something about the wording just didn't sit well with her.this would mark their 5th exchange.belle scarlet had slept  
with five different men since her adventurous husband had suggested that they spice up their marriage by having a limited open marriage.only for the night.just one night out of the whole month she wasn't mrs scarlet.she became someone else.just for the night  
she was free to be whoever she wanted to be.

while she did find the thought liberating at first.for once in her life she could and would do and say whatever she wanted without over analyzing everything.she didn't think she just felt and it was wonderful  
at first..but, she was no fool while she had been with different men each time.her loyal loving husband had only been with one woman.  
Anna redding, every time without  
fail Will went home with Anna.  
her husband was not so secretly cheating on her right under her nose. her loving husband was deceiving her tricking her into being a party to his betrayal.she only continued with the whole charade in some stupid attempt to get even with him.

every time they left their home to go to one of these parties belle lied to herself telling herself that as long as they kept up appearances and continued to play the role of the perfect loving couple then everything would be fine.their marriage would be ok.they were ok. she was living in denial.

these lies she told herself were all that were keeping her carefully built house of cards together. keeping her marriage together if she examined to closely the state of her fragile relationship with her loving cheating husband it would cause the whole thing to collapse.sending her house of cards scattering down on table and she would lose him to her.  
she wouldn't give her that satisfaction! she couldn't her pride may have been wounded but her resolve to save her broken marriage was not.

belle was pulled from her melancholy thoughts when she heard her husband's voice calling they were going to be late if they didn't leave now.

well we can't have Anna waiting now could we, she bitterly thought as she picked up her clutch purse and left their bedroom for the night.  
she wouldn't be coming home until some time tomorrow afternoon.

belle got into the car with her dear husband and they drove in silence  
to Boston.theses little parties were regularly held in the luxury hotel suite at the Hyatt.the idea being that it was much more convenient for the guests..to either get a room for the night or drive back home.  
belle usually preferred to spend  
the night at the hotel it made things simpler.she didn't care for idle  
chit chat.she didn't want to know her lover she just wanted to get on with it and lose herself in her carefully built world of denial.

entering the hotel suit had always made her a little anxious.  
she nervously fidgeted while slowly sipping a glass of white wine watching as her husband dropped his car keys into the top hat that was making its way across the room.  
all the men were grinning like  
12-year old boys as they put their kay's into the hat.feeling tied and disgusted with herself and the whole affair belle wondered out onto the balcony.the cool air making her shiver.sighing she turned around leaning back against the railing watching the eager married women gathering around the top hat to seemingly pick at random their  
lover for the night.turning her gaze away from the sickening scene  
she caught mr gold staring at her? he was siting on the couch staring at her with an intensity that made her feel..warm.he was drinking what she surmised was scotch he licked his lips and grinned at her turning away from his heady gaze belle found herself flushed.

what was he even doing here? who had invited him to this the party belle thought irritated.

finishing her drink and needing to get way from mr golds ravenous dark eyes belle went in search of another.after drinking half of her second glass of white wine belle watched as Will and Anna discreetly made their exit.

"they do make quite the charming couple don't they, mrs scarlet."  
mr gold said with amusement.

belle looked at him glaring when the hat made it's way to her.it was now her turn to choose her lover for  
the night.mr gold watched riveted as her hand dipped into the hat pulling out a set of car keys.

"well, isn't that funny it appears  
you have my car keys mrs scarlet."  
mr gold said with a smug grin.

belle just stared mouth gaping at the keys in her palm.

"shall we." he said without preamble taking her glass of wine out of her hand and replacing it with his own hand.

taken aback belle allowed mr gold to lead her out of the room.truthfully. she was relieved to leave that place the air had been stifling.mr gold the town beast was her one night stand the thought sent shivers of panic and excitement down her spine.

"I took the liberty of obtaining a room for the night, unless you prefer to..go back to my place? he asked while he led her down the corridor.

"no, this will do." belle emotionless replied as he opened the door to his rather large hotel suit.

he closed the door and unbuckled his belt she watched him nervously biting her lip.his dark eyes were gleaming in the moon light. 

mr gold licked his lips in anticipation as he unabashed scrutinized her body.belle turned away from his lustful gaze and quickly pulled down her underwear wanting it to be over as quickly as possible.she bent over the table assuming the position  
she figured he preferred.  
her breath hitched when she felt his hands moving up her dress she felt an odd warmth spreading through her body where his hands had touched her.as he knead her ass she unexpectedly found herself excited by his gentle touch.

"is this how you like it? he asked in a husky whisper.

"I..don't, I dot really care.  
just fuck me." she uttered.  
her heart beating rapidly in her  
cheat as his pinky finger toyed with her anal rim making her core ache with longing and her pussy so wet despite herself.

"is that what you think of me?  
no,I dot think so.I want you.  
all of you." he hissed into her ear and spun her around making her face him.

he smiled with satisfaction as he placed his hand gently on her throat staring into her eyes with malicious glee.she stood motionless as his thumb moved tentatively over her lips his soft touches and ragged breathing making her weak in the knees.he tenderly brushed his lips against hers sampling her before slipping his tongue inside her mouth. she moaned against him.mr gold was a good kisser it seemed.

breaking the kiss he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to him.while gripping her ass he gridded his hard erection against her.

"are you ready for me, belle."  
he grunted.

"I..belle faltered her breathing hitching as her core ached  
with need. 

taking his hand she guided  
him to touch her.

"oh my, you are wet! he said sliding a finger inside her.your pussy feels velvety soft." 

Belle met his lustful stare and she wanted to smack that smug grin off his face instead she pulled him into another passionate kiss.he pulled her down on the ground hovering above her he removed his suit jacket and unzipped his pants.she pushed her dress up and spread her legs opened granting him admittance.  
he ungently thrusted into her fucking her hard on the floor their rhythm was frantic full of need. he gripped her hips almost painfully as he thrusted she moaned as he fucked her with abandonment.

pounding her into the carpet at this rate she was sure she would have rug burn on her ass! by the time he was done with her. the man was a stallion! unrelenting he didn't finish until he made her come twice,  
she called out his name as she reached her orgasm only then did  
he come inside her.

they laid motionless on the floor breathing heavily as they stared up at the celling.after her body had stop shaking belle attempted to get up and leave the room when.

 

"wait stay, stay the night with me." he said reaching for her then halted.

"why, you..she gestured between  
them. didn't you?

"oh yes, yes..I did but given sometime I could again. in the mean time I wouldn't be opposed to engaging in other pleasurable activities." he replied licking his lips in anticipation. 

"such as." she asked rising her  
eye brow.

"why pleasing you of course." he replied with a smirk. 

she laughed, "and, what satisfaction would that give you?

"oh, he leered at her grinning. believe me watching you shimmy  
as I bring you to the breaking point. making you scream in ecstasy  
is quite satisfying my dear belle."

"your not serious." she said giggling.

he answered her buy moving his hand under her skirt and brushing his fingers against her folds.

"your not what I expected,mr gold." she said trembling.

"most things aren't." he replied.

she closed her eyes leaning back as his fingers teased her sopping folds.

"yes,that's it just relax." he rasp.

she moaned opening her legs wider as he continued to stroke her pussy.  
in between her spread legs his fingers sought her clit.

"I wanted this, you for a longer then  
I care to admit and now I have you right where I want you.and I plan on pleasuring you as no one ever would." he said sliding another finger into her wet pussy.

she moaned tilting her head back.

"let go sweetheart." he said lowly.

"don't! she moaned and bucked into him as he stroked her cilt.

he grinned.

"oh yes, your lovely pussy feels delightful my dear.it feels even better with my cock buried inside of your moist folds.so accommodating.  
I adore your little pussy." he rasp as he continued to stroke her bringing  
her to the edge of her orgasm.

"patiences,sweetheart I'll let you come in another minute or two."  
he teased.

she glared at him in reply.

"I'm a patient man belle,I've waited for this night.for this moment to touch you..he paused leering.  
when I learned of your husband's pension for these kinds of parties.  
I knew I would finally have my opportunity to have you.it was absurd how simple it was to arrange." he said with a laugh.

"I don't understand,what are you talking about? she asked panting and involuntarily thrusting her hips as she trembled with pleasure.

"I only came to this pathetic gathering of desperate souls so that I could be with you.if your husband was so willing to allow another man's hands on his wife then why not mine." he said his eyes gleaming with mirth.

"you...you,I don't." she stammer taking hold of his writs but making no attempt at stoping his movements.

"I wasn't invited no, but I have my ways of obtaining the information  
I needed and nobody would dare  
say a word to me.not mr gold."  
he continued thrusting his three fingers into her core making  
her orgasm.

"how, how..did you..she moaned as she came hard.

"I made sure that the keys you selected were mine and mine alone." he replied grinning. 

"why? she breathless asked  
while still shaking from her intense orgasm. 

"when I see something I like  
mrs scarlet,I take it! and I've waited a long tone to take you.fucking you  
on any flat surface has been a deep dark desire of mine since our paths first crossed." he confessed staring into her blue eyes.

"And you did all this for me?  
she said in disbelief.

"Oh yes, and much more I'd do anything for you sweetheart." he replied with a absolutely filthy grin.

"then your a fool, mr gold she."  
said ridiculing him.

"perhaps,he shrugged.but I have you now for the whole night and I intend to make the most of it."  
he said lining them up and thrusting his hard cock into her wet and quivering pussy.she cried out tightly wrapping her legs around him and bucking her hips meeting his urgent thrusts.

 

belle awoke in the middle of the night disoriented in the darken hotel room.she was laying on the still made bed fully dressed except for her underwear with mr gold laying beside her.his hand resting in between her legs.glancing at the clock on the night stand it was  
4:55am.

she wanted nothing more then to crawl under the bedcovers and fall asleep beside him.but, she knew that would be a mistake.  
it would be a mistake to let this man in.he was too dangerous. she would cross a line of intimacy spending  
the night with him. mr gold's intense ardor for her could shake the very foundation of her carefully built house of cards.

but she so desperately wanted to be held by him. it had felt so good to be wanted.needed,

laying her head back down on the pillow she allowed his fingers to silp inside her once more.she lied to herself telling herself that it would be only for the night.just one night of passion nothing more.it meant nothing! in the morning she would go back to her husband and never see this man again.it was a lie she told herself as his fingers entered her. 

after all she lived in house of lies of denial. what was one more card to the tower.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote house of cards in one night! this took like too long idk. what happened with it..


End file.
